Pokemon Braixen, I choose you! Season One
by Lexyreader
Summary: this is a story of how Lexy and Braixen met. it's like Ash's story of how he met Pikachu. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, Nintendo, and The Pokemon Company. Credit goes to the original people that made the shows. Credit goes to Typovo for the cover.
1. A fiery start! Lexy and Fennekin!

It was around 10pm when 10 year old boy Lexy Hamada was watching a Pokemon battle on the TV. He was stocked for his first Pokemon. Also if you read this, can you help me with a Roblox map? Anyway, back to the story. Lexy is a active kid. Also, he's a bit different. He can use powers he never knew he even had. When he was picked on at his preschool, he could make a force field where the bullies couldn't hit him or hear them call him names. Just because he was smaller than them.

Lexy: Hi there. My name's Lexy. I'm a trainer from Moko Town in the Tundra region. My dream is to be the strongest trainer in the world.

Mom: Lexy, you need to head to bed. It's past 11pm.

Lexy: Right. Night, mom.

Mom: Night, Lexy.

While Lexy was sleeping, he was dreaming of the Pokemon he wanted. There aren't any new species in Tundra.

Lexy: Lets see. Turtwig is a good choice. It's really easy to raise. Then there's Chimchar. It's a really strong Pokemon. Then, there's Piplup. It's a good and cute Pokemon.

It was around 10am when Lexy woke up.

Lexy: Ahhhh. Oh no. I overslept!! Gotta get to the professor's lab!

Then, Lexy got changed from his pajamas and into his red cap that had a half sphere on the bottom of it. His afro came out of the parts that wasn't covering with the hat. He had a black vest that could hold pokeball and other supplies. He then, got his blue demin pants on. And then, he ran to the professor's lab. When he got there, he was watering the plants.

Lexy: I'm here.

Stormbook is the Professor in the Tundra region. One of his jobs it to give trainers their first Pokemon. But, Lexy was too late.

Stormbook: I thought you'd never make it.

Lexy: where's my Pokemon?

Stormbook: your Pokemon?

Lexy: Yeah. I thought hard about it. And, I choose Turtwig.

As they were heading to the lab, Lexy was telling him what he wanted to choose.

Stormbook: That Pokemon was taken by someone who wasn't late.

Lexy: Man. Then, I thought if someone chose Turtwig. I'd choose Chimchar.

Stormbook: That's also taken by someone who wasn't late.

Lexy: Then, I choose Piplup.

Stormbook: The early bird gets the worm. Or in this case, the Pokemon.

Then, Lexy looked at the empty bowls and asked.

Lexy: Does that mean, all of the Pokemon are gone?

Stormbook: There is one other.

Lexy: I'll take it!!

Stormbook: I should warn you. This one is worth keeping an eye on. I haven't gotten settled with.

Lexy: I have to have a Pokemon!

Stormbook: Alright. Here it comes.

A red and yellow fox came down the stairs and curiously walked towards Lexy.

Lexy: It's so cute!

Stormbook: It's called Fennekin. A fire type.

Lexy: Hi, Fennekin. My name's Lexy. Let's be best friends.

Fennekin: Fenne? Kin!

Stormbook: Alright. Here's it's Pokeball. And five others. You can have a max of up to six Pokemon. And a Pokedex. You can use it to scan Pokemon to see their data.

Lexy: Thanks. Fennekin, let's start our journey with a good start. Fennekin, return.

A red beam came out of the Pokeball. When, it hit Fennekin, got got surrounded in the red and returned inside it's Pokeball.

Lexy: This Pokeball looks different than the others.

Stormbook: That's the only one it would accept. I think it knew that you would choose it.

Lexy: Right. Later!

Stormbook: See you later. One other thing.

Lexy looked at Stormbook in curiosity.

Lexy: What is it?

Stormbook: If you catch more than 6 Pokemon, others will be transfered here.

Lexy: Got it.

Lexy got back home to show his mom the starter he chose. He wasn't going to be there for very long. So, he wanted to grab last minute things.

Mom: Lexy, don't forget the most important thing.

Lexy: What would that be?

Mom:.. Treat your Pokemon with care.

Lexy: Alright. Let's go, Fennekin.

Fennekin: Fen!

So, they ran out the house and got to the first route.

Lexy: Fennekin, do you think we can be good buddies?

Fennekin: Fenne? Fennekin!

Then, a Pidgey flew in front of them.

Lexy: A Pidgey. Fennekin, go!

Fennekin jumped in front and challenged the Pidgey.

Lexy: Fennekin, use Flamethrower!!

Fennekin shot out a beam of fire out of its mouth and hit the Pidgey.

Pidgey: Cwoooooo!!!!

Pidgey was using Aerial Ace.

Lexy: That's Aerial Ace! Fennekin, use Flame Charge!

Fennekin hit Pidgey. Then, it fled.

Lexy: Man. That's a bummer. Next time, Fennekin.

Fennekin: Fennekin!

Then, they found a new Pokemon.

Lexy: What's that?!

Pokedex: Pimkyu, the Ice Bird Pokemon. Pimkyu are rare to find. Some that see them don't live to tell the story.

Lexy: That sounds dangerous. But, I'd wanna catch one. Fennekin, lets go!

Fennekin: Fenne!

Lexy: Use Flame Charge!

Fennekin then got surrounded in fire to make it go faster. Then, it hit Pimkyu.

Lexy: That one's tough and strong.

Then, Pimkyu used Ice Beam towards Fennekin.

Lexy: Fennekin, use Flamethrower. Evaporate the Ice Beam!

Fennekin used Flamethrower to counter it. But, the Ice Beam was to powerful. Then, a big flock of about 200 Pimkyu came towards Lexy and Fennekin.

Lexy: Oh Arceus.

Fennekin (Worried): Fenn!

Lexy: We need to get going.

Fennekin: Fenne!

Then, Fennekin jumped onto Lexy's backpack and started to attack the Pimkyu.

Lexy: Fennekin, stop. You'll only make them more mad than they already are!

Then, Fennekin stopped using Flamethrower. After that, the Pimkyu were using Peck on Fennekin.

Lexy: Stop. We didn't know that Pimkyu was one of your's. Really.

They didn't stop Pecking at Fennekin. Then, there's a cliff that they didn't see until it was too late. When they saw it, they started to fall into a river. They saw a Gyarados almost eating them. Then, they moved to the side. A few minutes later, they saw an opening that could let them escape. A girl was watching them get out of the river. She was shocked when she saw the flock of Pimkyu.

?????: Oh no. I hope that boy's gonna be okay.

Then, a thunderstorm came rolling. After a little bit of running, they fell down. getting Fennekin out of Lexy's grasp. Then, he saw Fennekin hurt. Injured.

Lexy(Sadly): No. This can't happen. Can it?

Then, struggling, Lexy got up protecting Fennekin.

Lexy: Fennekin, you have to get in your Pokeball.

Fennekin: Fenn.

Lexy was stern. But, Fennekin was more stubborn. Like a girl.

Lexy: You can't stand your Pokeball?

Fennekin shook her head.

Lexy: Alright.

Then, Lexy got up and got in a protecting stand.

Lexy: Alright then. I don't know who you're dealing with. I'm Lexy Hamada from Moko Town. I'm wanting to be the strongest trainer in the world. Mess with me and you're going to lose!

The flock came in really fast. And for the first time, Lexy was worried. Then, all of a sudden, Fennekin ran and jumped off of Lexy's shoulder. Then, Fennekin was making a 大 symbol.

Fennekin: Fenne!!!!! KIIIINNN!!!!!!!!!!!

The flame hit every Pimkyu that there was. Then, there was an explosion with that move.

Lexy: That's Fire Blast! Fennekin, you learnt Fire Blast!

Then, the explosion knock out Lexy and Fennekin for a minute. After a little bit, Lexy and Fennekin woke up.

Fennekin: Fen.

Lexy: Well, we won.

Then, they saw a flying creature fly over them.

Lexy: Huh? What's that?

Then, it dropped a feather and it landed in Lexy's hands.

Pokedex: Ho-Oh. The Rainbow Pokemon. It is said that Ho-Oh resurrected the three Legendary dogs from a burnt tower. It is said to drop a feather to those who are worthy.

Lexy: Huh. Fennekin, someday, we'll battle that Pokemon.

Fennekin: Fenne!

A little while later, they saw Komoku City.

Lexy: There's the first town.

Fennekin: Fennekin.

Lexy: Don't be left in the dust.

Fennekin(Curiously): Fenne?

Lexy: It means to not feel blue. Or in other cases. Don't feel sad.

Fennekin: Fenne.

So, this will end the story here. I come up with these chapters on my own. I don't think of what to write. I just follow the story. So until then, keep on reading.


	2. Entering Laura and Squirtle

Lexy and his Fennekin have made it to Komoku Forest. Where they hopefully try to catch their first Pokemon.

Lexy: Let's see.

Fennekin: Fenne?

Lexy: I'm trying to find the best spot for catching strong Pokemon.

Then, a Pokemon came out of the bushes. It was a Treeko.

Lexy: A Treeko. That'd be awesome. Fennekin, let's do it.

Fennekin: Fenn.

Lexy: Alright. Fennekin, use Flamethrower full power!

Fennekin: Fennekin!!!

Fennekin hit Treeko. Then, it used Vine Whip.

Lexy: Dodge it with Flame Charge!

Fennekin got surrounded in fire and moved fast enough to dodge it. Then, it hit Treeko and got weak enough for Lexy to catch it.

Lexy: Alright then. Go, Pokeball!!

It hit the Treeko and got absorbed into the Pokeball. After it hit, the Pokeball was wiggling.

Lexy: Come on, Treeko.

The Pokeball was still wiggling. Then, after a few more wiggles, it shune with sparkles with the button being white like normal.

Lexy: YES!!!!! Our first Pokemon, we caught a Treeko!!

Fennekin: Fenne! FENNEKIN!!

Lexy: We did it. We caught our first Pokemon. We'll heal up once we make it to the nearest Pokemon Center.

Fennekin: Fenn!

Then, Lexy and Fennekin heard a scream that wasn't to far from them.

Lexy: Let's go see the problem.

Fennekin: Fenn!

They ran to the source of the scream. It took a couple of minutes, but they made it.

?????: Can you help?

Lexy: Yeah. Treeko, I choose you!!

The Pokeball popped open to reveal Lexy's first Pokemon he caught.

Treeko: Treeko!!

Lexy: Treeko, I want you to use Vine Whip to try to help pull her up.

Treeko got vines out of its back and got the girl's wrists.

Lexy: Great. Now, let's pull!

Fennekin: Fennekin!

Treeko: Treeko!!

They pulled as hard as possible. Then, when she was close enough, Lexy grabbed her wrist.

Lexy: Grab on!

?????: Right.

So, Lexy got the girl's hands and started to pull her to the ground.

Laura: Thank you. My name's Laura.

Lexy: My name's Lexy. These are my partners. Fennekin and Treeko. Treeko is a Pokemon I just caught before I heard your scream.

Laura: My partner is Squirtle. Where are you from?

Lexy I'm from Moko Town.

Laura: I'm from Pallet town in the Kanto Region.

Lexy: Nice to fully meet you. So, you traveling alone?

Laura: Yeah. Sometimes, it feels like someone's or a Pokemon is going to get me. I'd really look forward to a travel buddy.

Lexy: So, how about you travel with us? I bet if we work together, we can take on anything.

Laura: Hmmm. Sure.

Then, a Claw came out of nowhere and got Lexy's Fennekin.

Lexy: Fennekin!!!!

Grunt: Looks like we meet again.

Lexy: Its you from Komoku City.

Flashback

Grunt: Drapion, use Sludge Bomb!!

Ash: Charizard, use Flamethrower to power up Fennekin's Flame Charge!!

Fennekin: Fennekin!!!

Ash: Pikachu, use Gigavolt Havoc!!

Flashback end

Lexy: You wanted that girl that Ash saved. I think her name was Serena.

Laura: Those are my parents!

Lexy: Your Parents?!

Laura: Yeah. My dad let me use his Squirtle that retired from the Squirtle Squad.

Lexy: Right.

Laura: Squirtle, I choose you!!

A Pokeball popped open and revealed a blue turtle that shoots out water.

Lexy: Who's that Pokemon?

Lexy pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Squirtle.

Pokedex: Squirtle. The Tiny Turtle Pokemon. As soon as it hatches, it's back becomes hard enough to be a shell.

Lexy: Right. Treeko, use Vine Whip to try and free Fennekin!!

Treeko was hitting the claw. And no damage was taken.

Laura: Let me try. Squirtle, use Hydro Pump to break the claw.

Squirtle unleaded Hydro Pump and did a dent.

Lexy: If we work together, we should get Fennekin free. If I looked at Treeko's moves, it should have Solar Beam. Treeko, use Solar Beam!!

Treeko was absorbing light into it's mouth and charging up.

Laura: We gotta buy them time for Solar Beam. Squirtle, use Rapid Spin!!

Squirtle tucked into it's shell and started to spin really fast. Then, it hit the claw. It did more damage.

Grunt: Then, take on this Pokemon. Drapion, use Hyper Beam!!

Laura and Lexy: Dodge it!

The Pokemon dodged the Hyper Beam and was still going.

Laura: Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!

Lexy: Treeko, use Vine Whip!

They both hit and Fennekin got free.

Lexy: Fennekin!!

Fennekin: Fennekin!!

Then, a Pokemon that had two parts of a bird on it's arms came in front of Lexy.

Lexy: Who're you?!

Tapu Koko: Tapu Kokooooo!

Tapu Koko had a bracelet in its hand and gave it to Lexy. It contained a Z Ring and 6 Z Crystals. Firium, Electrium, Grassium, Waterium, normalium, and Steelium Z.

Lexy: How do I do it?

Laura: You have to complete a trial against the kahuna of each island. Then, you can use Z Moves.

Lexy: Right. Fennekin, use Flamethrower!!

Fennekin used Flamethrower on the Drapion and it almost knocked it out.

Laura: I actually passed a trial and I can use Z Moves. Squirtle, let's go!!

They both put their hands in a X form. Then, she and Squirtle performed the Water Type Z Move.

Laura: Squirtle, let's go with full power!! Use Hydro Vortex!!

Squirtle went around in a circle around Drapion and formed a Giant Water Tornado. Then, it took out Drapion.

Grunt: Return. Well, I wouldn't expect someone to use a Z Move.

Lexy: I'll be able to use them soon. So watch out.

Fennekin: Fennekin!!

Treeko: Treeko!!

Grunt: Well, I'm off.

Lexy: Fine with me.

Then, he walked out of sight in the forest.

Laura (panting): Well, that was fun.

Squirtle (panting): Squirtle.

Lexy: How come your panting?

Laura: Z Moves take a lot of power of you and your Pokemon. So, we use it as a Last Resort.

Lexy: Awesome. We should probably make it out of here.

Laura: Yeah.

It took a few hours. But, they made it to Holden City.

Laura: There it is!!

Lexy: Holden City!

Laura: This'll be your first battle against a Gym Leader and a Kahuna, won't it?

Lexy: Yeah. I'm so stocked. Let's go!

Laura: Yeah!

So, this will end the chapter. The next chapter, Lexy will take on Rockane to earn his first Crystal. The reason I say that is because he was given the others from Tapu Koko. So until then, keep on reading Amourshipping lovers.


	3. Komoku City

Lexy and Fennekin have had a rough start so far. They were attacked by a big flock of Pimkyu attacked Lexy and Fennekin along with it learning Fire Blast. Now, we see Lexy with his injured Fennekin running to the Pokemon Center.

Fennekin(weakly): Fenn.

Lexy: You'll be alright. We just need to find a Pokemon Center.

Then, he got grabbed on the shirt by a woman in her 20s or 30s wearing police clothes and police skirt.

Lexy: What's the big deal?! Who're you?

Jenny: Officer Jenny of Komoku City. Is that you're Pokemon?

Lexy: Yeah. We got attacked by a big flock of Pimkyu. We just barely made it.

Jenny: you're probably the luckiest person. People say they are going to defeat a flock of Pimkyu. But, never made it back alive or in one piece.

Lexy: can you help me get to the Pokemon Center?

Jenny: Yeah. Remember. The Pokemon Center is the one with the red roof.

Lexy: Thanks so much. Don't worry, Fennekin.

So, Lexy kept on running as long as his legs could carry him. Then, he made it to the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy: Welcome. What happened?!

Lexy: A flock of Pimkyu attacked me and Fennekin. We just barely made it. Can you help?

Joy: Right away. Aduino, Blissey. We need to help this Fennekin.

Blissey: Blissey!

Aduino: Aduino!

Lexy: What can I do?

Nurse Joy: You can wait out here. We are the best at what we do.

Then, the doors closed. After that, a red light with a syringe came with the light.

Lexy: Right.

So, Lexy saw a phone and decided to call his mom.

Phone: Ring Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ring. Phone call. Phone call. Ring Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ring.

Mom: Hello? Hamada residence.

Lexy: Hey, mom.

Mom: Lexy. Hey, honey. Where are you at?

Lexy: Komoku City. Me and Fennekin got attacked by a flock of Pimkyu.

Mom: Did you say Pimkyu?! Anyone that makes it to Pimkyu never make it back. Alive or in one piece. And you said you got attacked by them?!

Lexy: Yeah. And after we survived, we saw Ho Oh.

Mom: HO OH?! You mean the legendary Pokemon Ho Oh?!

Lexy: Right. When it flew away, it dropped a feather.

Mom: Then you're worthy. I traveled with someone that was chosen as the rainbow hero. But because of a boy's actions, he had Marshadow control the Pokemon that wanted power and killed him. Maybe you're the next hero.

Lexy: Me? Why Me? And, with my powers. I don't know if I was born or created by the four Pokemon Gods.

Mom: I don't know that either. But, are you being safe?

Lexy: Yeah, Mom.

Mom: Alright. Anything else?

Lexy: No. I'll see you when I get to Holden City.

Mom: Alright. Bye, honey.

Lexy: Bye mom.

So, it was a little while after Lexy explained and everyone was asking how they survived.

Lexy: All we did was run away from them. Fennekin is my only Pokemon. So, I'm worried. What's your name?

Ash: My name's Ash. This is my partner Pikachu.

Serena: I'm Serena. My partner is a Braixen.

Lexy: Braixen?

Serena: The evolved form of Fennekin.

Lexy: Evolved form of Fennekin.

A little while after talking, Nurse Joy came out with Fennekin.

Lexy (Happily): Fennekin!

Fennekin(excited): Fennekin!

Nurse Joy: Your Pokemon is all healed up. A good night's rest is all it needs. We have rooms if you wanna spend the night.

Then there was trouble. A claw grabbed Serena and drawed her closer.

Ash: Serena!

When the dust cleared, they saw a group of people that had a multi color of a claw on their shirts.

Nurse Joy: TEAM CLAW!!!!

Lexy: Team Claw?

Joy: They take people's newborns and leave the mothers.

Lexy: That's cruel. Fennekin, let's give them lights they'll remember.

Fennekin(determined): Fennekin.

Lexy: Fennekin, use Flamethrower!

The Flamethrower hit them. But, a Pokemon took the damage.

Lexy: What's that?!

The smoke cleared and showed a Drapion.

Ash: A Drapion! Alright Charizard, I choose you!

A Pokeball popped open and revealed a Fire breathing dragon with a flame on it's tail.

Ash: Charizard, use Flamethrower!

Lexy: Fennekin, use Flame Charge. Use the Flamethrower to make it more powerful. Trust me, Ash.

Ash: Alright. Charizard, use Flamethrower full power on that Flame Charge!

The Flamethrower hit the Flame Charge and made it more powerful than normal.

Grunt: Drapion, use Sludge Bomb!

The combo hit each other. Then, it was even with power.

Fennekin: Fenne. FEnne! FENne! FENNe! FENNEKIN!!!!

Lexy: Give it all you got!!

Fennekin: Fenne! Fenne! Fenne! Fenne! FENNEKIN!!!!!!!!!!!! FENNNEKINNN!!!!

Then, the Flamethrower powered Flame Charge started to move forwards towards Drapion.

Grunt: Drapion, keep up the Sludge Bomb. Make it hurt!

It didn't make a change. Then, the Flame Charge ended. After that, Fennekin took a lot of damage.

Ash: Pikachu, use Iron Tail!

Fennekin was watching Pikachu. Then, Fennekin got up and it's tail started to go like Pikachu's Iron Tail. Fennekin jumped up and copied Pikachu and hit Drapion.

Lexy: Iron Tail. 'Kay Fennekin, use a combination move Iron Tail and Flame Charge. Iron Charge. Let's go!!

Fennekin was a lot faster due to the Flame charge. Then, the fire turned into steel due to Fennekin's Iron Tail. It hit Drapion and took it out. When it got hit, it's eyes became swirled.

Grunt: Drapion, return. We still have what we need.

Ash: Not for long. Let's do it, Pikachu.

Lexy noticed that Ash had a Z-Ring with Electrium Z. Then, Ash and Pikachu started to do the Electric type Z-Move. After the poses, a Z-Ring symbol came in front of Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu, let's go with full power!! Use Gigavolt Havoc!!

A beam of electricity came in from of Pikachu and pushed it to the grunt. When it hit, an explosion came upon them. Blasting them off. Then, Serena started to fall.

Ash: Charizard, grab Serena!

Charizard flew fast enough to get Serena. Just in time. Then, they got back to the gang.

Serena: Ash!!

Ash: Serena!!

Lexy: Well, no need for anymore damage. Fennekin, come back.

Fennekin: Fenne!

Joy: It looks like there might have to be some work.

?????: And I just got here.

Ash and Serena: Laura!!

Laura: Hey there. I saw you and your Fennekin get away from the Pimkyu. You might've made history. Anyway, I wanted to know if there's a forest nearby.

Joy: Komoku Forest. That makes it to Holden City.

Laura: Alright. Thanks!

Joy: Anytime.

In the morning, Lexy spoke with Ash and Serena before he left.

Lexy: Once I get to the next Pokemon Center, I'll enter for the Tundra League. I'll catch lots of Pokemon.

Ash: I'll do the same. Right, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!

Lexy: Alright, Fennekin. Let's go!!

Fennekin: Fennekin!!

So, Lexy ran off towards the forest to hopefully catch his first Pokemon. Stay tuned as the journey continues...

So, this will end the chapter. Sorry for the wait. I haven't gotten time to update lately. Still working on some ideas for Alvin and the chipmunks: The date and the battle. So until then, keep on reading Pokemon lovers and Paw Patrol lovers.


End file.
